1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for presenting views of electronic content. More specifically, one or more disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for presenting and synchronizing different views of an electronic document.
2. Background and Relevant Art
The Internet is an increasingly popular mechanism for delivering electronic content. For example, companies often provide various types of electronic documents to users over the Internet. Additionally, as the number of different types of electronic devices having Internet capabilities increases, users access more and more electronic content using electronic devices having different display features (e.g., monitor/screen sizes). While the increased availability of electronic devices can facilitate convenient access to online electronic content, a number of problems currently exist in presenting electronic content via electronic devices having different display capabilities.
As an initial problem, while the increase in the number of electronic devices having Internet access increases the convenience of accessing electronic content, the presentation of the electronic content often fails to translate between electronic devices having different display features. For example, while an electronic document can display correctly on a monitor of a desktop computer, the same electronic document may fail to display correctly a display screen of a mobile device (e.g., the electronic document size does not fit, misaligned formatting, etc.). Often, in an attempt to correctly display the electronic document on a display screen of a mobile device, a mobile device dramatically decreases the size of text within the electronic document, resulting in reduced readability of the electronic document for a user. As such, mobile devices, as well as other devices having a limited display area, often fail to provide a user-friendly presentation of electronic content.
In addition to inadequacies in presenting electronic content on mobile devices (and other electronic devices having limited display areas), conventional systems often fail to enable a user to view how electronic content reacts to one or more user interactions when presented on different types of electronic devices. For instance, a user interaction with respect to electronic content on one electronic device can provide an acceptable presentation reaction, while the same user interaction with respect to the electronic content presented on a different electronic device can cause a poor presentation reaction. With many conventional systems, a provider of electronic content often has to test or perform the same user interaction on the same electronic content using various different electronic devices. Further, the number of different types of electronic devices on which users will view the electronic content is every increasing. Thus, testing user interactions on different electronic devices often becomes time-consuming, expensive, and generally impractical.
As an alternative to testing user interactions with the same electronic content on different electronic devices, many conventional systems provide different versions of electronic content for different respective devices. For example, some conventional systems provide a desktop version of electronic content for display on a desktop computer and a mobile version of the electronic content for display on a mobile device. Nevertheless, generating and providing different versions of electronic content for different devices can become a burdensome process as individual versions of digital content are created for different operating systems, different devices, and/or different applications. Furthermore, as the variety of mobile devices and other electronic devices continues to increase, creating different electronic content for presentation on each different type of electronic device can become time-consuming, expensive, and generally impractical.
Accordingly, these and other disadvantages exist with respect to conventional systems and methods for presenting various views of electronic content.